


Roof Talk

by toadmaniaboy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this at work out of the blue on my phone, Multi, Zim and Reader are basically chilling on the roof, Zim being sweet, reader has no dialogue, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadmaniaboy/pseuds/toadmaniaboy
Summary: Zim and Reader chilling on the roof. That's it.





	Roof Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short reader insert I wrote at work and thinking about ETF. I may write more later on if I get any ideas
> 
> Readers left ambiguous so you can decide if they're human, Irken, etc.

It was all starting to get cold. The heat of summer began to fade away, replaced with the cool air of autumn. The temperatures reached the 50’s and to you that was a less than comfortable change in such a short amount of time. While the feeling of being melted from the summer sun was the last thing you could say you loved, having to go outside and being greeted with the icy chill of early morning weather in a weeks time didn't seem any better. 

However that didn't seem to keep you from being dragged onto the rooftop of the house by a small alien who demanded you keep him company while he did a check up on the large satellite. The signals had been coming in glitchy the past few hours and Zim decided to see if anything was obstructing it. You looked up at the star covered sky and then to the area of the city that you were able to see from the roofs view. The world was quiet besides the sounds of distant traffic and Zim's PAK legs as they hoisted him up to look at the tall object. 

While you gazed off, Zim checked out the antenna. He sneered as the extending legs were put away later and he lowered himself down to the roof. In his fist wrapped in paper towels was a rather large mushy ball of purple that seemed to drip with spit and he tossed it over the side of the house with disgust. 

“GIR had gotten  _ gum  _ smeared all over the antenna. And judging by the disgusting smell, it was that terrible ‘grape’.”

You turned to watch him as he scanned the satellite again to see if any more damage had been done by the small robot minion but by the lack of more exasperation, it looked like that was the only flaw. “No matter, it should be working just fine now.” He scratched at his head before shifting his attention to you. 

He sat down beside you on the ridge, careful to balance himself. You had managed to get a comfortable position but still worried about moving too much too fast and letting yourself topple off the edge. So the most you did was give him a gentle smile and reach over to his hand, squeezing it once before moving your hand back to your lap. 

Zim seemed however less concerned than you, making the effort to scoot closer and wrap his arm around you. He acknowledged the comfort of his PAK legs springing to life should he fall but you were more cautious about such things. He seemed to sense your anxiety and tightened his hold around your waist securely. “Zim will catch you if you fall. You may relax.”

You grinned at him as you shivered and took this as a cue to lean against him and hummed as you felt more comfortable and warm. You felt the vibrations as he softly purred and the sound made the situation all the more soothing. The two of you sat up there, peacefully taking in each others company in one of the rare moments Zim could actually stay still and be quiet.

If the cold weather didn't chase you off first, it would be GIR popping through the roof hatch door and screaming with more gum in his mouth, causing you to finally topple over and almost fall with Zim catching you by your ankle all while screaming at the small robot. 


End file.
